Home Sweet Home
by shaynos
Summary: When Hinata is kicked out of her house she moves in with Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in the series.

This is the first chapter of my first story, so please review so I can make my future work better.

**Chapter one**

Hinata headed home after yet another failed mission, after each one her father had scolded her so she was a little worried he would get mad but he didn't only get mad. It was late so maybe she could sneak into her room without being asked about how the mission went. She tip toed into her house and down the hall to her room she put her hand on the door knob, she was in the clear she began to open the door…

"Hello Hinata" she jumped in fear and turned around to see that it was her father.

"So how did your day go?" he asked, _well what he doesn't know wont hurt him._

"M-my day was good" but her father could tell she was lying.

"Another failed mission? That's the third one this week! Hinata you're disgracing your family!"

Hinata was really scared now; she was holding her hands in front of her as she often did when she was scared or embarrassed. "P-please, Dad, s-stop yelling"

She was now speaking so quietly it was hard to hear her.

"D-dad, it's late, why don't we go to sleep?"

"No Hinata, this is the last straw your disgracing the Hyuuga name! We are supposed to be the noble family of Konoha and you are proving otherwise!"

"D-dad you're going to wake Hanabi" Hinata backed up against the wall as her father walked closer to her she closed her eyes, she could hear his foot steps walking down the hall she was relived. She opened her eyes to see her father open the door she. He pointed outside.

"Leave, I don't want to see you again"

"But w-where will I live?"

"I don't care just get out of my sight" she started walking looking at the floor she was ashamed and it wasn't the first time her father made her feel worthless.

She walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed (Kajifire, Seiichiro Watari, blackwolf0925, greenhyuga, 

Superior Steel, M Warrior, R.A. Pointless, midnight-angel-of-darkness, Kosmic, Kitty Harasser and Hybrid thing) I know there are some problems with how long the chapters are but I plan to make this story long so no need to worry. Other than that i know it felt a bit okward in some parts but I'll try and do better later on. 

**Chapter two**

She went to Kiba's house she knocked on the door and four dogs greeted her by jumping on her, one of them started licking her face, Kiba walked in the door way

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" she heard a sharp whistle and all the dogs retreated into the house.

"I-I thought it would help us be more of a team" she didn't look Kiba in the eyes as she didn't anyone

"Sure, I guess you can room with me and Akamaru" Kiba held his hand out to help Hinata up the steps, she grabbed his hand loosely and he pulled her up really enthusiastically.

"This way to my room, Hinata" he was dragging her by her hand all the dogs were following then a woman came appeared in front of them

"Hey sis this is Hinata, she's part of team 8, she says she wants to stay here for a while" she nodded and continued walking. Kiba continued to pull her into his room. He lived as expected, like a dog, it was a mess but she didn't mind, at least she had a place to stay (even if she did have a problem with the mess she was to shy to say anything about it) He set up a sleeping bag for her she couldn't fall asleep, the things her father said kept repeating in her head _"Hinata you're disgracing your family" "We are supposed to be the noble family of Konoha and you're proving otherwise" was she really that bad?_ Kiba snapped her out of her thoughts,

"Are you asleep yet, Hinata?"

"No, j-just thinking"

"Well what do you want to do?" _what did he mean, what was there to do so late?_

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know how sleepovers work? Your supposed to stay up late playing games"

"Oh, well ok, what games to you have to play?"

"I have a deck of cards, we can play a card game!" then a voice came from a room over "keep it down in there!" They played best out of 15. Hinata started to think about getting kicked out of her house again. "Why do you look so sad? Your winning"

"Sorry Kiba, I-I'm just tired" _I wonder if he'll ever let me come home, I can't stay her forever _"Oh I guess we can play again in the morning" Kiba rolled over and turned off the light then they both went to sleep.

Once again im sorry about how short it is, but as I said, I plan on making alot of chapters so it will be long enough. I'll hurry with the next chapter which I will post as soon as possable.

(P.S. I didnt put a card game in specific because I dont know what kind of card games there are in japan and I don't want the story to sound _too _modern)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Seiichiro Watari – Thanks this is one of the best ideas I've had for a story, but still I think I'll try to make the chapters longer anyway.

M Warrior – Is "uhh" bad or good 

Android 34658 – Yea I agree the chapters are too short, I just looked at the live preview for my story and I think the same, I'll try to add more quality .

R.A. Pointless – Hmm, if short chapters get more reviews then get ready for a two sentence one. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Midnight-angel-of-darkness – Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter, I'm going to try to update every day except for weekends.

S-Wanderer999 – Yea I was thinking about how modern it really is in Naruto. Your right, they have a lot of the things we do today, I just wanted to avoid an awkward moment .

Hybrid thing – Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter

And thanks to everyone else, it's great to get a good review, and sorry about the slow update I had a lot to do recently… some of which is a couple ideas for new stories, ill list the names in future chapters when I write them, I'm thinking about a Gaara + Sakura story along with one centered around Neji

**Chapter Three**

She had now been at Kiba's house for four days and was getting a little more comfortable but she felt like she was over staying her welcome so she said she needed to leave. When she left she wondered where she should go, she thought about going to Shino's house but she didn't think she could live with the bugs. She did a few D-rank missions with her group and already it was night, she wandered around Konoha until she got tired and laid down on a bench _I'm only going to rest my eyes, I wont fall asleep, _but she did.

In the morning Naruto found her on the bench and brought her back to his house and put her on his bed then left to get some ramen.

When Hinata woke up she saw Naruto sitting beside her bending over her, she blushed and twiddled her thumbs on her stomach.

"W-Where am I?" she said in a whisper "You were sleeping on a bench so I brought you to my house, but now that your up you can go home I guess" Naruto replied.

Hinata looked down and said "O-oh well o-ok". "What's wrong?" Hinata remembered her father's cruel words about her being a disgrace and started to cry.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked "N-no Naruto, I-I'll leave now" She got up but Naruto put his arm out in front of her "You can stay as long as you want Hinata"

"N-no it's fine… I-I'd just be a nuisance" she tried to push his arm out of her way but couldn't "I insist" with this Hinata gave a small smile.

Naruto ran off and came back with a couple tissues which he handed to Hinata, she dried her eyes and blew her nose "It's still very early, I'm going to bed you probably should too"

"O-oh… ok" she pulled a pillow off the bed and onto the floor, laid down and closed her eyes. "Hinata you don't have to sleep on the ground"

"Y-you have another bed?" she said sitting up "no but we could sleep on opposite sides of this one

Hinata was now blushing again so much so that her cheeks were red "N-Naruto, I-I couldn't sleep in the same bed as you"

"It's no big deal Hinata we'll just stay on opposite sides"

"B-b-but" he pulled her up onto the bed and rolled over so they were on either side on the bed. Hinata fell asleep quickly and it was a lot more comfortable than the bench she slept on the other night.


End file.
